Chemo, Amnesia, and Stilettos
by Moonrise123
Summary: Bella Dwyer disappeared after her boyfriend was diagnosed with a deadly brain tumor. Edward Cullen is thrilled when she is found safe a year later in La Push. There's just one problem, she doesn't remember him and doesn't want to return to Forks. Will Bella remember her past or choose a new life with the Black family?
1. Three Gifts and a Curse

"Bella!" Alice Cullen exclaimed as she skipped into the cafeteria. "I have a surprise for you!"

Edward snickered and Bella elbowed him in the ribs. It didn't take a psychic to see what was in store for her. Alice had been shopping and had found the perfect outfit for her "Bella Barbie." At least it was only one bag this time. The last time Alice went shopping she came back with a whole new wardrobe for her fashion-challenged friend. It had taken Bella the entire afternoon to try everything on.

Alice dumped the bag into Bella's lap with an ear to ear grin on her face. "Happy birthday!"

"So this is why you missed history?" Bella asked. "You said it was an emergency!"

"It was an emergency!" Alice said as she held up a fuschia peasant blouse. "The new spring line came in today!"

Bella raised an eyebrow. It was a thirty-degree November day. She couldn't imagine wearing anything other than jeans and a thick sweater.

"Dad isn't going to be happy with you." Edward scolded. "You couldn't have gone after school?"

"Relax," Alice said. "I got him some new ties. That should smooth things over."

Although Edward and Alice were twins, they couldn't be more different. Edward had a perfect attendance record and loved anything to do with music, books, or science. In sharp contrast, Alice was the head of the cheerleading squad and preferred the mall over the library. In spite of her hobbies, Alice had a 4.0 GPA which bothered her brother to no end. The only thing the pair seemed to agree on was Bella. Bella was Edward's girlfriend and Alice's best friend.

"Bella," Alice said, ignoring the scowl on her brother's face. "I found the cutest new boutique. I got you a new bracelet." She handed Bella a small paper bag. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. Bella's favorite charm was a small heart that said "Sisters." There was no step or foster, just sisters.

"I saw it and knew that you had to have it." Alice pointed to her left wrist. "I have a matching one!" She pointed to a bead that resembled a broken arrow. "This one means peace, I think it's Native American or something."

Bella feared she would burst into tears on the spot. It was the best gift she'd ever received. Finally, after years of uncertainty in foster care, she felt wanted. Shopping trips aside, Alice was an excellent friend. She was kind, empathetic, and never afraid to go "mama bear" for those she cared about. There was no need for an army when you had Alice Cullen on your side.

A few weeks after they met, Alice introduced Bella to her twin brother at a school. While Bella had seen Edward in the hallway between classes, she'd never said a single word to him. All she knew was that he was Alice's twin and a "bit of a nerd." It didn't take long for Bella to fall head over heels for his laid back disposition and hazel eyes. She was terrified about what would happen when Alice found out. Much to her surprise, she was thrilled. If all went according to plan, they would be sisters for real someday.

"Here, let me put it on," Alice said and grabbed Bella's wrist. She frowned at the large purple bruise on Bella's wrist. "What happened? she asked.

"Nothing," Bella replied. "You know me, I've been known to trip over flat surfaces."

"That definitely doesn't look like nothing," Edward said. "You should have my dad take a look at it. It could be broken."

"No," Bella said. "I wouldn't want to bother your dad. It doesn't even hurt."

Bella's injury was her own fault. She knew better than to stay out after curfew.

She didn't want Dr. Cullen to come anywhere near her wrist. If he did then he'd call CPS. Bella would be taken away and sent to a foster home in another town. She'd lose her friends and have to start again at a new school...again.

As if her prayers had been answered, Mr. Cook entered the cafeteria. There was only one force at Forks High more formidable than Alice Cullen. His name was Michael Cook and he had no patience for lazy athletes. As far as he was concerned, the school would be better off without sports. Students belonged in the classroom, not outside running around like wild animals.

"Here comes Mr. Cook!" Edward hissed. "Better hide the goods!"

Alice threw the bag under the table and wedged herself between Edward and Bella.

"Good afternoon Alice," Said Mr. Cook, the Forks High history teacher. "We missed you in class this morning."

"There was a family emergency," Alice said. "I was heartbroken to miss your class, but my family needed me."

It was then that Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend, and reluctant shopping partner, approached their table. He was loaded down with what appeared to be enough clothing for a small army.

"I got the rest of the stuff from the car." He said to Alice, red-faced and out of breath. "Where do you want it?"

narrowed his eyes at the plastic bags. "I see your family emergency has resolved itself." He crossed his arms. "We'll discuss what you missed during detention after school."  
"But I have practice!" Alice protested. "The team needs me!"

"You know the rules, academics come before sports."

"I trust you didn't grace the mall with your presence." Mr. Cook said to Jasper. "Unlike some people, you value your education."

"I was exactly where I was supposed to be," Jasper said. Bella noted that he didn't deny going to the mall.

"Good," Mr. Cook said with a nod. "I'll see you in class later. We're starting a new unit on the Civil War."

"I'm looking forward to it." Jasper laughed. "I might even be able to teach you a thing or two."

Jasper wasn't lying. He was the president of the school history club. He lead meetings, arranged field trips, and managed fundraisers. While Alice was doomed to detention, Jasper would more than likely get off scot-free. There was no way Mr. Cook would punish his favorite student.

Mr. Cook left and the table erupted into laughter.

"Busted!" Bella exclaimed.

Edward starting humming the tune of Elvis Presley's _Jail House Rock._

"I'll wait for you, my lady!" Jasper cried. "Even if you're old and gray when you get out!"

"Shut up," Alice grumbled. "One detention doesn't make me a felon."

"But it will make you grounded," Edward said. "Dad will take away all of your credit cards."

"He wouldn't do that to me!" Alice said, her eyes wide with panic.

Edward snickered. "You'll be flipping burgers for Parada."

The bell rang and they all left for their classes; gym for Alice, band for Edward, and English for Bella and Jasper. Bella claimed her usual seat at the back of the room next to Jasper. Today's lesson was on the first chapter of Wuthering Heights. It was Bella's favorite book and she couldn't wait to share it with her friend.

Jasper leaned over and handed Bella a shoebox.

"Another gift from Alice?" Bella asked. "Haven't my feet suffered enough already?"

Jasper laughed. "Your feet deserve a purple heart."

Bella had been subjected to dozens of designer shoes over the last few months, each one was more uncomfortable than the last.

"This one is from me," Jasper continued. "I hope that you'll like them a bit more than those stilettos Alice gave you last month."

While stylish, the stilettos in question were not designed for life off the runway. One miss-step on the stairs had landed Bella in the emergency room. Her only injury was a sprained ankle, but she vowed to never wear anything with a six-inch heel ever again.

Bella opened the box. Inside was a pair of black combat boots made out of real leather. She loved the boots, but couldn't accept them. Alice was the child of a doctor and an architect. Her allowance was a whopping 2,000 dollars a month. A few new outfits were a drop in the bucket. In sharp contrast, Jasper was the child of a single mom. He earned his spending money working nights at a local bookstore. Taking his money was wrong.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Bella said as she attempted to give the box back to Jasper. "Having you as a friend is the best gift you could ever give me."

Jasper refused to accept the boots. "We both know that's a bunch of nonsense." he paused before adding, "You didn't let me get you anything for Christmas, so you have to accept them."

Bella sighed. Why was everyone so insistent on celebrating her birthday? That awful day didn't deserve to be marked with gifts and cake.

"Please, take the boots." Jasper begged. "You can wear them to the reenactment. "

Jasper was referring to a civil war reenactment that the history club would be attending on Friday. Bella had been skeptical at first. Why would the men of Forks want to run around in costumes while shooting each other with fake guns? Washington wasn't even a state during the Civil War. By the end of the day, Bella discovered the fun she had with her friends was well worth the price of an afternoon in an uncomfortable polyester uniform. The boots would be much more suitable than the battered tennis shoes she wore last time. She'd get him something equally nice come his birthday in May.

Bella headed for the music room after her last class of the day. Although she couldn't carry a tune to save her life, the cinderblock room was one of her favorite places on earth. She loved coming to hear Edward play the piano. If his plan of following his father into medicine didn't work out, the music teacher was certain he could play in Carnegie Hall.

Edward looked up when Bella entered the room.

"Hey Bella," He said with that adorable crooked smile. "I've got a present for you."

"Not you too," Bella said. "I don't need any more presents. Your love is all I need."

Knowing Edward, he'd probably spend his entire allowance on a gift for her. Anything was possible after the car he tried to give her for their six month anniversary.

Edward motioned for Bella to sit beside him. "I know how you feel about presents and promise that I didn't spend any." He opened the lid of the piano. "I wrote you a song."

Edward started to play. It was sweet, relaxing, and one of the most beautiful things Bella had ever heard. What had she done to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?

Edward hit a wrong note and cringed. He rubbed his temples and cringed.

"Another headache?" Bella asked. "Do you need to see the nurse?"

Edward had plagued with migraines for the entire semester. On some days the pain was so bad that he couldn't bear to venture into the sunlight. He said it was nothing to worry about, but Bella wasn't convinced.

"I'm fine," He said with a weak smile. "Let's get out of here. Alice has something to show you at the house."

Bella groaned. Of course, she wouldn't be allowed to go home and wallow in self-pity. She'd forgotten about the party Alice had planned for her. It was supposed to be a surprise, but Bella had figured it out when Alice asked if she preferred chocolate or vanilla. There was sure to be dancing, gourmet food, and a mountain of presents. While it was sure to be an introvert's nightmare, Bella would leave with memories that would last a lifetime. It was nice to have friends who cared enough to throw her a party.

Edward and Bella stood up with their fingers intertwined. They had only taken a few steps when Edward collapsed taking Bella down with him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started to convulse.

Knowing it was essential to keep his airway clear, Bella rolled him onto his side. "Edward!" she cried. "Are you okay? Come on, wake up!"

This couldn't be happening again. Bella should have seen the signs. Ignoring the pain in her wrist, she scrambled to her feet. She had to get help before it was too late. She ran out of the room and hoped that the curse of Bella Dwyer wasn't about to claim another innocent victim.


	2. Flowers, Hallmark Movies, and Tears

It had been exactly eighteen days and four hours since Edward had collapsed in the music room. In a blink of an eye he'd gone from healthy teenager to full time resident of the oncology floor of the Forks General Hospital. An MRI and endless blood tests had revealed the presence of a brain tumor. The tumor was large, but his situation wasn't without hope. A combination of chemotherapy and radiation could shrink the tumor for surgery later in the year. Until it was known how he would react to the treatment there would be no school, piano lessons, or anything more strenuous than lifting a tv remote. It wasn't at all how Edward imagined spending sophomore year of high school.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair and was horrified by the sight that greeted him. A clump of his bronze hair, which many called his most distinguishing feature, was stuck between his thumb and index finger. This latest side effect seemed like needless cruelty. Hadn't he already been through enough? His mouth was one giant blister and it was impossible to keep anything other than plain broth down. What had he done to deserve this hell?

Edward rolled over onto his side to look at the yellow tulips sitting on the bedside table. The flowers were a gift from Bella. Over the last few days she had sent him books, CDs, and a big box of chocolates. The only thing that hadn't arrived was Bella herself. She told him on the phone that she'd visit, but never made good on her promise. Exams, bad weather, and a cold were a few of her excuses. Edward wondered if she was distancing herself in preparation for a breakup.

The longer Edward stared at the tulips the angrier he got. The hospital was less than a mile away from Bella's house. On a clear night she could see it from her bedroom window. It would have been easy to stop by after school. If she didn't feel like walking Jasper and Alice were more than willing to drive her. His brother, Emmett, and his wife had cut their honeymoon short to be there for him. Why couldn't Bella spare fifteen minutes to show him she still cared?

Edward though back to last Christmas. Alice had the brilliant idea of giving Bella a pair of ice skates. As expected, Bella didn't even make it fifteen minutes without hurting herself. She tripped, sliced her wrist open, and fainted from the sight of the blood. Edward scooped her up and rusted her to the emergency room. He held her hand while she received 47 stitches and remained there until she was released the following morning. Why couldn't Bella return the favor for him? Didn't she understand how much he needed her?

In an attempt to calm himself, Edward turned on the TV. He flipped through endless channels of sappy holiday movies. He didn't need to watch for a single second to know how things would end. The bakery, Christmas tree farm, or small town hotel would be saved and the guy would get the girl. It was shugary sweet nonsense. Had there been anything in his stomach he would have through up for the eleventh time that day.

Edward threw the remote at the tulips in frustration. The vase shattered sending shards of glass and water in every diffection. Real life wasn't like a Hallmark movie. If he made a movie he'd included divorces, failed businesses, and sick people who didn't get better. It wouldn't be very festive, but at least it would be honest. If there was one thing the world needed it was morning people willing to be honest.

Edward picked up a fallen flower and started to pick the petals off one at a time. A knock at the door saved the tulip from further mutilation. Alice entered the room with a firm grip on bony Bella's shoulder. Bella was red faced and looked seconds away from tears.

"Look what I found in the lobby." Alice said. "I grabbed her before she could make a run for it." She deposited Bella in a chair. "I'll give the two of you some privacy. I'll be in the cafeteria with Jasper if you need anything."

Bella and Edward sat in silence. It wasn't a peaceful silence like in their meadow. This was an awkward silence. Edward had spent hours rehearsing what he would say to her. Why was it that his mind went blank when she finally showed up?

"So how's school?" Edward asked, unable to take the silence any longer.

"Fine," Bella replied as she fiddled with a charm on her bracelet.

Bella had missed eight out of the last ten days of school. Alice asked, but she never gave an explanation. It was odd behavior for a girl hoping to become valedictorian.

"How were finals?" Edward asked. "I hear the English final was rough."

"It was."

According to Jasper, Bella had spent the entire exam block staring out the window. She didn't answer a single question. The test should have been a breeze for her. It was centered around Wuthering heights, her favorite book. She'd read it enough times to wear out the spine. Edward was planning on getting her a new copy for Christmas.

"How was the reenactment?" Edward asked.

"It was good."

Jasper had protested, but Edward had insisted the history club field trip proceed as scheduled. Everyone else didn't have to miss out because he was in the hospital. Jasper invited Bella, but she never showed up.

Edward was tired of the lies. They'd promised to always be truthful to each other even when the truth wasn't pretty.

"I'm tired to beat around the bush." Edward closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "Where have you been the last few weeks?"

"Around."

"That's not a real answer." He paused before adding, "Is there something wrong? Maybe something you'd like to talk about?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then why can't you look me in the eye?" For the first time ever, Edward raised his voice at Bella. "Do you hate me for getting sick? Am I ugly to you now?"

"You're not ugly!" Bella hiccuped. "I love you!"

"Then why haven't you come to see me?"

"I couldn't!"

"Yes you could!" Edward insisted. "It's a five mintue walk from your house. You haven't been going to school, so there's no reason why you couldn't have spared 15 minutes for a visit!"

"You don't get it." Bella said, looking down at her boots. "Being here is hard for me."

"Hard for you?" Edward laughed. "In case you didn't know, I'm the one with the brain tumor. They're going to pump me full of poison, blast me with radiation, and cut my head open. So tell me again why it's you this is hard for!"

Bella still couldn't look him in the eye and he wasn't sure if he wanted her to. Would those brown eyes full of love, hate, or worst of all pity. He'd seen all three over the past few days.

"You don't understand," Bella whispered. I love you."

"That's a lie!"

Edward turned away from Bella. He wouldn't look at the face of a liar. If she loved him she this wouldn't have been her first visit. She would have been there at his side. He would have done for her had the situation been reversed.

"I get it now," Edward snarled. "Your parents didn't love you and now you can't love me."

Edward knew he had crossed a line as soon as he said those words. Bella was his girlfriend not his emotional punching bag. She attended his piano recitals, listed to him nerd out over Star Wars, and always kept his secrets. They laughed over the same jokes and loved the same movies and artists. They may have only been sixteen, but Edward knew he had found his soulmate. Why had he questioned that love? There was clearly something wrong with Bella. Tumor or not, it was his job to figure out what was causing her erratic behavior.

Edward rolled over to face Bella. "I'm sorry it's just been.." he trailed off mid sentence when he saw her face. Bella Dwyer, the girl who said tears were just weakness leaving the body, was crying. It broke his heart to see the tears streaming down her face. She deserved better than being screamed at.

"I..I.. I have to go," Bella stammered. "I can't do this again." She blinked to clear her damp eyes. "I think that it's best that I don't come back. I won't ever bother you again."

Wait," Edward cried, Please don't go! I'm sorry!"

Edward's words were spoken a second too late. The only thing remaining in Bella's chair was an abandoned coat. Bella had fled the room and disappeared around the corner. Edward knew she would keep her promise this time. She wouldn't be back anytime soon and it was all his fault.


	3. Bears, Frostbite, and Regrets

Bella sprinted out of the hospital parking lot as fast as her scrawny legs could carry her. The cool air stung her face and arms, but she didn't even consider going back for her coat. She deserved to suffer after what she'd done to Edward. By morning, everyone would know what she had done. would ban her from the hospital. Jasper and Alice would make her life a living hell at school. Life as she knew it was over. Once again she'd chosen to allow her past to ruin her future.

Not wanting to go home, Bella turned towards the woods. Was it just three months ago that Edward had taken her hiking? He took her to his favorite place on earth. It was a meadow filled with blooming flowers and butterflies. They whiled away the hours talking, holding hands, and looking for shapes in the clouds. It was the most at peace Bella had felt in years. She wished more than anything that it was possible to go back to that idyllic summer afternoon.

The woods had changed a lot since school started. A storm had uprooted several trees and washed away the main hiking path. The leaves had gone from green to red to gone. All Bella could think about as she raced passed the bare trees was the bald spot on the back of Edward's head. Although the hair loss was shocking, Bella knew the worst was yet to come. She just hoped he would be strong enough to make it though. She couldn't bear to think about the alternative.

Bella stopped running when her bootlace came undone. She knelt to tie it and noticed a large wound on her leg. Something in the woods, probably a sharp branch or rock, had sliced deep into her calf. Her pants were soaked in blood. How had she not felt that? The cut had to be at least three centimeters deep. At least this time there wouldn't be anyone to hide it from. Alice, Edward, and Jasper probably didn't care if she lived or died.

Exhausted from the running and blood loss, Bella sat down on a log. The sun had gone down hours earlier causing the temperature to plummet. Though stylish, the Gucchi t-shirt she was wearing didn't offer much protection from the wind. It had been a stupid idea not to return for her jacket. Emotions had once again clouded her judgment. Now she was going to freeze to death in the woods. She'd never get the chance to make things right with Edward.

Bella stood up and looked around. All she saw was endless miles of trees and scraggly bushes. At over 40,000 acres, Fork's Forest Preserve was one of the largest wooded areas in the state. Tourists, unaware of the sheer cliffs and rapidly changing weather, went missing every year. There were search parties, but few were ever found. Bella knew there would be no search party for her. No one cared when foster kids went missing.

Eager to get home to her warm bed, Bella kept walking. The woods that had seemed so magical during the summer now seemed terrifying. According to local legend, the Forks Forest Preserve was home to a pack of bear sized wolves. The pack ate anyone who dared wander into the woods after dark. If the wolves got you there was nothing anyone could do to save you. The story was often repeated to keep curious children out of the woods. If only someone had come up with a story scary enough to keep Bella out of the woods.

Bella wasn't worried about wolves, but she was worried about bears. She'd once found a grizzly bear cub while hiking with her father. It would have been adorable had she not been so afraid. Her father, who wasn't frozen in place, grabbed Bella by the hand. They raced out of the woods before the mama bear noticed them standing next to her den. That was the last time she ever saw her father. Bella was on her own this time. Her father and Edward weren't around to save her. She would have to rely on her wits if she wanted to make it out alive.

After hours of walking, Bella was no closer to home than she had been at the start of the night. She still couldn't see the lights from town or any familiar landmarks. Edward had never taken her anywhere near that part of the woods. They always stuck to the southern edge of the woods. The paths were clearly marked and they got wifi if they were close enough to the Cullen's mansion. Nothing bad ever happened in that part of the woods. Bella knew that if she didn't find her way out soon something horrible would happen to her.

Bella looked up at the sky. As if being lost wasn't bad enough, storm clouds had drifted in from the south. The moon, a mere sliver in the sky, slipped behind a cloud leaving her in near-complete darkness. Lacking the strength to continue, Bella took shelter under a pine tree. The scrawny branches offered little protection from the ice-cold rain. For the second time that night, she saw a broken arrow cut into the trunk. Her suspicions were confirmed, she was going in circles.

Bella curled up under the tree and thought back to the last day of freshman year. Alice, fearing they would lose touch of the summer, offered to buy Bella a cell phone. Bella didn't think she needed a phone. She wasn't allowed on social media and had no money to pay for a plan. The landline was enough for her. Alice said argued that Bella would die without a phone. Bella never could have imagined a scenario where that would be true.

Bella leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes. Being lost was exhausting. Her muscles ached and her leg felt like it was being stabbed by a hot poker. All she needed was a few minutes of sleep. She'd wake up recharged and ready to find a way back home. Bella drifted off to sleep with the sound of racing water as her lullaby. For the first all-night she felt warm.

"Wake up!" Edward exclaimed.

Bella opened her eyes and sat straight up. Could it be possible? Had Edward come to save her?

"Edward?" She called. "Is that you?"

With her heart racing, Bella scanned the trees. Edward had once jumped in front of a speeding car to save his sister. Alice walked away without a scratch, but Edward ended up with a badly broken arm. He spent the entire summer in a cast. Bella understood saving Alice, but why would Edward risk his life to save her? Her life wasn't worth the price he was willing to pay.

"Go home!" Bella cried. " It isn't safe out here! There are wolves!"

Bella listened for a reply, but hear nothing except the bubbling of a nearby river. Figuring it was all just a dream, She laid down and went back to sleep.

"Wake up!" Edward shouted a second time."Please come back to me!"

Bella scrambled to her feet. Could Edward have somehow managed to follow her? It was far too cold for him out there. She had to get him back to the hospital before it was too late.

"Edward? Bella called. "Where are you?"

Bella saw Edward. He was standing on the other side of the river. Behind him, she could see a bright light. It had to be Forks. Edward was showing her the way home.

"I'm here," Edward said. "Come to me."

Edward opened his arms and gestured for Bella to come. All was forgiven. Ignoring the pain in her leg, Bella jogged towards him. She only made it a few steps before the bridge collapsed. Bella and the rotten wood of the bridge plunged into the icy water below.

Bella tried to fight her way towards shore, but the current was too strong. A night of rain had transformed the shallow creek into a raging river. Bella fought to keep her head above water while the river fought to drag her away. Her lungs filled with water and her limbs went numb. A blow to her head sapped away the last of her strength. Bella closed her eyes and stopped fighting. After 16 years of fighting tooth and nail, it was time to give up. At least she got to see Edward one last time.


	4. Rain, Ice, and a Walky-Talky

Jacob disliked homework, brussels sprouts, and cats, but nothing came close to how much he hated his 15th birthday present. Now that he was a man in the eyes of the tribe, he was forced to spend four nights each month patrolling La Push and the surrounding woods. It was his "sacred duty" to protect the Quileutes from danger while they slept. As to what that danger was, Jacob had no idea. Knowing the Elders it was probably vampires, werewolves, or some other superstitious nonsense. Why couldn't they just hire the Ghostbusters and let him sleep?

Jacob hesitated for a second before entering the woods. He wasn't afraid of the woods, that would be ridiculous. He spent entire there summers hiking and playing cowboys and Indians with his friends. (The Indians always won.) No one ever encountered anything more dangerous than poison ivy and deer. Nevertheless, Jacob turned on his flashlight and made sure his walky-talky was at full battery. If Boy Scouts taught him anything it was to always be prepared. Going into the woods at night was far more dangerous than a casual daytime walk.

Jacob shivered and wrapped his scarf around his face. He'd hated that neon orange wool abomination at first, but the cold December air made him glad for grandma Black's knitting obsession. Looking like a traffic cone was a small price to pay to avoid hypothermia. Jacob felt something wet hit his forehead and looked up at the sky. Just as he feared, it was starting to rain. Even granda's warmest scarf wouldn't be able to save him this time

In less than a minute, Jacob was soaked to the bone. Why did he always get stuck with the worst possible weather? Sam Uley didn't even have to patrol anymore. Can't have the captain of the basketball team catching a cold with a state championship on the line. Jacob still had another hour left but decided enough was enough. No one was awake to witness him heading home a little early. While the legend of the cold ones was imaginary, the threat of cold was real. He wasn't going to spend the next month in bed because the elders were worried about vampires attacking the town.

Hoping to save a few minutes, Jacob decided to wade across the creek rather than double back towards the bridge. He was already wet and cold. A late-night dip wouldn't do any harm. He had made it across without incident when he heard a moan. Whatever animal made that sound was clearly in pain. He'd come back to look in the morning, but suspected nature would have already taken its course. The woods weren't a kind place for injured animals.

Jacob heard another moan. It could have been his imagination, but he could have sworn it sounded like a cry for help. He touched the wolf pendant dangling from his neck and remembered those who had come before him. The Quileute were fierce warriors who never let fear stand in the way of protecting their tribe. They didn't back down when rival tribes waged war or when white men came with guns. If there was any chance that cry was human, it was Jacob's duty to investigate. Doing anything else would be a disgrace to his ancestors. Without wasting a single second more, Jacob raced off in the direction the sound had come from.

Jacob scrambled towards the creek, Ice and mud make it nearly impossible to remain upright. Hunter's Creek, usually no more than a foot deep, was now 6 feet of swirling black water. The moans became softer and further apart. Whoever was making that sound was fading fast.

"Hello!" Jacob called. "Is there anyone out there?"

Jacob scanned the edge of the creek. He noticed a child lying face down in the mud. He raced to the child's side and flipped her over. He'd been mistaken. It was a scrawny teenage girl. She was bleeding from her forehead and a deep cut in her leg. She was breathing and appeared to have a heartbeat, but didn't respond to his touch. Jacob knew he had to get help fast.

Not wanting to wait for an ambulance, Jacob picked the woman up. Although she appeared to be in her mid-teens, she couldn't have weighed more than 110 pounds. He could feel each rib through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. Why on earth had she gone into the woods dressed like that? Her skin was cold as ice. Jacob hoped he hadn't found her too late. He would never complain about patrolling again.


	5. Cheetos, Fractures, and a New Family

Jacob yawned as he debated between a Kit Kat bar and a bag of Cheetos. He'd been waiting in the emergency room all morning and wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. The woman, or Ms. Moses as the doctors called her, was still in surgery. She had a brain bleed, badly broken arm, and numerous deep lacerations. It would be a long road to recovery, but Jacob was optimistic. The Rez hospital may have been small, but it had some of the best doctors in the state. They'd have Ms. Moses back to new in no time.

Jacob returned to where his parents were sitting with a Coke, Kit Kat bar, and a bag of Cheetos. Not the most nutritious breakfast, but it was definitely tasty.

"Really?" Sarah Black, Jacob's mother said. "That's what you're having for lunch?"

Jacob shrugged. "A guys gotta eat."

Sarah grabbed the bag of Cheetos and started reading the ingredients list. It looked like she was eating her lower lip for lunch. Sarah was a bit of a health nut. She ran every day and didn't believe in feeding her family anything available in a vending machine. Having a bottle of Coke was no better than drinking rat poison.

"Jacob did save a life last night," Billy Black, Jacob's father said. "I think he's earned a little treat."

Unlike his wife, Billy had a bit of a sweet tooth. He always had an emergency stash of junk food hidden in the garage. Tofu night didn't sit well with him. He believed a meal wasn't complete without a juicy steak and a slice of cake for dessert.

"Fine, suit yourself. Don't come crying to me when your teeth rot out of your head." Sarah rolled her eyes and gave the Cheetos back to Jacob. "Did you know that a diet high in sugar has been associated with a higher risk of developing acne?"

Doctor Call entered the waiting room saving Jacob from yet another lecture on the dangers of processed sugars.

"The surgery went well," He said with a smile. "She's awake and talking."

"That's wonderful!" Jacob said, beaming from ear to ear. "Can I see her?"

"In a few minutes, " Doctor Call said. "There are a few things we should talk about first." He turned to Mr. and Mrs. Black. "Have you located her parents yet?"

"No," Sarah said. "We've been calling all the local tribes, but no one is missing a child. It would be helpful if we had a name."

"She's still disoriented from the surgery," Dr. Call said. "We haven't been able to get much out of her. She does not appear to recall her name or where she came from."

Jacob was no neurologist, but he knew that was a bad sign. How could Ms. Moses have forgotten the most basic fact about herself? It would be impossible to find her family now. All they had to go on was that she appeared to be around 15 years old and partially Native American. Everything else, including how she ended up in the woods, was a mystery.

"It may be for the best that you haven't found her family." Dr. Call said. "Some of her injuries are suspicious."

"Suspicious how?" Jacob asked.

"I suspect some of her injuries occurred before she ended up in the river. The fracture in her wrist was minor, but I am concerned about her upper arm." He gave Jacob a folder with an X-Ray of Ms. Moses's arm. "We call this a spiral fracture. It's caused when a child is grabbed by the arm and pulled or twisted. I suspect it's at least two months old and was never treated."

"The poor girl," Sarah whispered. "Who would do something like that to her?"

"She is underweight and we found old fractures in her skull and ribs." Dr. Call continued. "One injury could be an accident, but this many points towards child abuse." She looked down at the floor. "We should call CPS."

"No," Billy said firmly. "Not after what happened last time."

Three years ago, a new teacher at the reservation school reported students coming in dirty and bruised. She didn't know about the before school soccer matches that often became a little too intense. During the CPS investigation, Jacob and several other children were removed from their homes. It took three months and several thousand dollars in legal fees to get the children out of foster care. Jacob still had nightmares about being taken away from his parents. The elders agreed that all future accusations of child abuse would be investigated by the tribe.

"She cannot stay here forever," Dr. Call said. "She will probably be released on Friday. Until we figure out what's going on, she'll need a safe place to stay."

Jacob looked at his parents with pleading eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of Ms. Moses ending up in foster care. Living with strangers in foster care was far more dangerous than the woods at night.

"No way," Billy said.

"You're already eating us out of house and home," Sarah said. "The last thing we need is another mouth to feed."

"Please," Jacob begged. "She can sleep in Rebecca and Rachel's old room."

Jacob gave his parents his best puppy dog eyes. That same look had preceded the addition of several stray dogs to the "Black pack." They were already running an animal shelter. How much more work could a human teenager be?

Sarah looked at her husband and sighed. "Just until we figure out where she came from."

Jacob fist pumped and Dr. Call smiled.

"You can come and see her if you'd like," Dr. Call told Jacob. "I'm sure she'll want to thank you."


	6. Money, Promises, and a Broken Heart

Jasper took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. It was the first time he'd done that in many years. He usually walked right in. As a child, he went to the Cullen's house every day after school. Times had certainly changed. He couldn't help but feel like he was entering the lion's den. Edward would be glad to see him, but there was no telling how the rest of the family would feel. _Do it for Edward._ Jasper thought as footsteps approached the door.

Alice opened the door and stared at Jasper as if he were an alien. Whatever Alice was expecting, it wasn't her ex-boyfriend.

"Hello Jasper," Alice said quietly. "It's good to see you again."

Jasper was too shocked to return her greeting. Alice was wearing sweatpants and a Forks high hoodie. Her hazel eyes, usually accented by mascara, were rimmed in red. The knowledge that it was his fault broke Jasper's heart. She deserved so much better.

"Edward is in the living room," Alice said. "He's had a rough night. He'll be happy to see you."

Jasper stared at Alice. There were a million things he wanted to say. He loved her. He missed her. Most of all, he was sorry for the way things ended.

"I'm headed to the mall," Alice said with a weak laugh. "You know me, can't rest until I've bought the entire mall."

"Cool," Jasper said.

"I'd better go," Alice said with a quiver in her voice. "You and Edward have a lot to talk about."

Without another word, Alice raced outside and got into her car. Jasper watched her drive away with a lump in his throat. If it were possible, he would have kicked himself. Cool? Seriously? Alice was obviously in pain. Why hadn't he said something comforting or asked what was wrong? Jasper wouldn't blame Alice if she never spoke to him again.

Hoping he wouldn't screw things up a second time, Jasper went inside to find Edward. The house was quiet as a graveyard. Before Edward got sick, the Cullen house was filled with light and laughter. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen entertained guests, Edward played the piano, and Alice put on fashion shows. That all changed the day Edward became too weak to make it upstairs to his bedroom. The curtains were drawn and the living room was converted into a hospital room. Jasper longed for the day Edward would get better and the house would once again be a home.

Jasper entered the living room with caution. He never quite knew what to expect when spending time with Edward. It was a toss-up between tears and brotherly love. He knew the mood swings were the tumor's fault, but it difficult to not take it to heart when Edward spent 45 minutes yelling at him. It was always easy, but Jasper kept visiting. Edward had always been there for him through hell and back. Now it was Jasper's turn to return the favor.

Edward was laying in bed staring out the window with a vacant expression on his face. He didn't even blink when Jasper sat down next to him. Jasper nearly wept when he saw what had become of his best friend. His skin was white as snow and his eyes were dull. How was he going to survive brain surgery when it looked like a gentle breeze could do him in?

"Hey Edward," Jasper said. "It's great to see you."

"I was starting to think you weren't coming back," Edward replied quietly. "I'm sorry about what happened last time. Friends don't treat friends like that."

Edward was referring to the last time Jasper visited him in the hospital. Edward had just finished a long day of chemo. He was tired, achy, and nauseous. Jasper opened the blinds to let in some sunlight. Edward yelled at Jasper to leave and never come back. Jasper knew he didn't mean it but decided to give him some space. He never meant for an entire month to pass.

"No need to apologize," Jasper said. "I'm sorry that I haven't visited in a while. I wasn't sure if I'd be welcome or not."

Edward tore his eyes away from the window to stare at Jasper.

"You'll always be welcome here. You know that, don't you?" Edward looked at Jasper's bare wrist. "You still have it, right?"

"Of course."

"Good." Edward nodded. "We were all worried when Alice said you stopped wearing it."

Edward was talking about Jasper's bracelet. It was a leather cuff engraved with the Cullen family crest. Both boys were given one on their 10th birthdays. While Jasper may not have been born a Cullen, the bracelet was a sign that he would always be family. Jasper wore it every day until he broke up with Alice. He assumed breaking her heart meant a one-way ticket out of the family. He was relieved to learn that wasn't the case.

"Did you know I had a crest necklace made for Bella? I was going to give it to her for Christmas." Edward took a deep breath. "Did you know today marks a year since she disappeared?"

Jasper nodded. None of them would ever forget that awful day. Edward stopped playing the piano and rarely left the house. He often woke up screaming from nightmares. The doctors believed Edward's depression stemmed from his diagnosis, but Jasper knew the truth. Edward's condition was the result of being abandoned when he was most in need. If Bella ever came back she'd have to answer to one pissed off Texan.

Edward looked outside where it was starting to snow."Do you'll think we'll have a white Christmas this year?"

"I hope so. " Jasper replied, relived the conversation had strayed away from Bella.

"Do you think Bella can see the snow where she is?"

"I don't want to have this fight again," Jasper said firmly.

The Cullen twins Bella believe had been kidnapped. Why else would she leave without saying goodbye? Jasper did not share their delusion. Bella had a history of running away. She was probably hiding in a youth shelter across state lines. That was how she arrived in Washington. It made sense that she would leave the same way.

"What if she's in trouble?" Edward asked. "She's probably wondering why I haven't come to save her."

"She's survived on her own before." Jasper exhaled slowly. "I'm sure she's fine."

But what is she's not?" Edward started to hyperventilate. "She could be hurt or worse!"

Worried Edward's already weak body couldn't handle the stress, Jasper once again said the worst possible thing.

"I'll find her for you," Jasper said. "I'll make sure she's here in time for your surgery."

Edwards's breathing slowed and his eyes widened. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course," Jasper said with a tense smile. "Anything for my best friend."

Suddenly full of energy, Edward scrambled out of bed. He ignored Jasper's protests and raced upstairs to his room. He returned with a thick envelope. He handed it to Jasper with an ear to ear grin on his face. It was the happiest anyone had seen him in months.

"You'll need this," Edward said. "Finding her after all this time won't be easy."

Jasper opened the envelope and was left speechless. He was holding over 5,000 dollars. It was more than he'd made in the last six months.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. "I'll get more if you don't think this will be enough. Alice would be glad to chip in."

Jasper handed the envelope back to Edward. "I won't take your money."

"Bella isn't a lost dog," Edward said. "You'll need to do more than put up a few posters. You may even need to quit your job to search for her full time." He handed the envelope back to Jasper. "I'd do anything to have her back. Even if it's only for a little while."

Jasper sighed and tucked the money into his jacket pocket. "What if I can't find her."

"You will." Edward smiled. "I believe in you."


	7. Pancakes, Presents, and Parents

_Guns fire and dying men shout in the distance. The air is thick with cannon smoke. Her grey uniform is dirty and torn. She hears the enemy approach on horseback. They are once again outnumbered. The woods offer them a place to hide until reinforcements arrive. _

_Someone kneels next to her. "Are you hit?" _

_She looks up and screams. The soldier has no mouth, nose, or eyes. She hears a pounding noise and shouting. _

"_Take cover!" someone shouts. _

_She dives behind a tree, but it's too late. She's been spotted. Boots approach and a gun fires. There is shouting then silence. _

"_Mose!" The earth starts to shake. "Wake up!"_

Mose woke up gasping for breath dripping with sweat. Her pulse steadied as she looked around the room. She was safe and sound in bed. The only monster was a creature some liked to call Jacob Black. She glanced over at her alarm clock and saw that it was 8:03. She was officially three minutes late for breakfast. A mortal sin if you ask Jacob.

"Come on!" Jacob shouted through the door. "Wake up! It's time for breakfast!"

Mose tore off the covers and unlocked the door before Jacob knocked it off the hinges. He'd done it to his bedroom door during a wrestling match with Seth and ended up with a shower curtain as a replacement. Mose had no desire to share his fate. She didn't know why, but sleeping with an unlocked door made her uneasy.

"I'm up," Mose said. "Happy now?"

Jacob was vibrating with energy. Nothing got him more excited than food.

"Come on," Jacob said. "Mom made chocolate chip pancakes!"

That couldn't be right. There hadn't been a single piece of candy in the house since Halloween. Jacob must have been delirious from hunger.

Mose raised an eyebrow. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes! He grabbed Mose's shoulders. "No soy, wheat or anything gross. Just pure sugary goodness!"

"Who is the woman and what has she done with Sarah Black?" Mose shook Jacob's shoulders. "We must inform the elders!"

Jacob pulled Mose into the hallway. There was no time for joking when pancakes were on the line.

"Come on!" he whined. "Mom says we can't eat without the birthday girl!"

Okay, I'm coming." Mose laughed. "Just give me two minutes to get dressed! You know the rules!"

"It's your birthday!" Jacob protested. "Everyone gets to bend the rules on their birthday!"

There were four breakfast rules in the Black house; No pajamas, no processed sugar, no cellphones, and no eating until everyone had arrived. The Black's believed it was important to spend some time together before rushing off to school and work. Other than the no-sugar rule, Mose enjoyed breakfast with the Blacks. She always left with a full belly and the confidence to take on anything the world could throw at her.

Before Jacob could catch her, Mose slipped back into her room and locked the door. She dressed quickly in a red flannel shirt and faded blue jeans. Like all her clothes, the outfit was a hand me down from the Black sisters. The shirt was too big and the jeans were faded, but Mose didn't mind. Anything that kept out the early winter chill was good enough in her book.

Mose opened her nightstand and fished out her bracelet. The sisters charm seemed to taunt her as she fiddled with the clasp. It had been a year since she arrived in La Push. She had yet to regain any memories of her past. It hurt that her sister had never come looking for her. Mose would have left no stone unturned if one of the Blacks went missing. Why wouldn't her sister do the same for her?

"Come on!" Jacob shouted from the kitchen. "I'm starving out here!"

"Coming!" Mose said. "Hope you don't waste away before I get there!"

Mose frowned and threw her bracelet in the trash. She didn't know who or where her sister was, but she knew exactly where Jacob was. He was waiting for her in the kitchen drooling over a stack of pancakes. He may have been way too energetic in the morning, but Mose wouldn't trade him for all the chocolate chip pancakes in the world. It was far past time to let go of the past and focus on a bright future surrounded by those who cared about her.

Mose entered the kitchen and took a mental snapshot. Mr. Black was pouring orange juice, Mrs. Black was flipping a pancake, and Jacob was banging his silverware on the table. That scene had repeated itself hundreds of times, yet it always brought a smile to her face.

"Finally! Jacob exclaimed. "Slowpoke is here so that means we can eat!"

Mose sat down in her usual seat next to Jacob. "Glad to see you haven't wasted away yet."

Jacob didn't respond. He was too busy gulping down bites of pancake. Mose hoped she wouldn't have to try out the Heimlich maneuver they learned in health class. Jacob wasn't even breathing between bites.

"Happy birthday, Mose!" Mr. Black said as he filled her glass with orange juice. Mose took a sip. As always, it was freshly squeezed and perfectly sweet. Mr. Black would make millions if he ever decided to bottle it.

"Happy birthday," Mrs. Black placed three pancakes on Mose's plate. "May this year bring you love, prosperity, and joy!"

"Hppyh Bfrhday!" Jacob said with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Thank you," Mose said with red cheeks.

She took a bite of her pancakes. Mrs. Black's food was always good, but the pancakes were on a whole different level. They were golden brown and had the perfect ratio of chocolate chips to batter. Mose savored each bite. She knew that tomorrow breakfast would go back to whole grains and fruit.

"Any big plans birthday girl?" Mrs. Black asked.

"Maybe some hiking," Jacob suggested. "Or a dip in the creek?"

Mrs. Black glared at her son. If looks could kill he would have been reduced to ash. She didn't like Mose going anywhere near the woods after what happened last year. She worried Mose would get lost and never find her way back home.

"Nah," Mose said quickly. "I was planning on a trip to the mall."

The tension vanished from Mrs. Black's face.

"A shopping trip sounds like a wonderful idea. Those jeans have certainly seen better days." She reached into her pocket and offered Mose three wrinkled twenties. "I wish it could be more, but this should be enough to buy the basics."

Mose felt a twinge of guilt but accepted the money with a thank you.

"Get a few new shirts too," Mr. Black said and added in an extra fifty dollars. "We can't have our daughter running around in rags."

Mose shifted in her chair. She couldn't look Mr. Black in the eye. It had to have been a mistake, a slip of the tongue caused by early morning tiredness. He hadn't meant to call her his daughter. That would be ridiculous. He already had three children. He needed a fourth child no more than a cat needed a second tale.

Mose stared at the money in her hands. $110 was far too much money to spend on clothes for a child that wasn't their own. She took the money and pushed it into the middle of the table.

"You should keep your money," Mose said, blinking away tears. "I have enough clothes."

Mrs. Black got up and placed her hands on Mose's shoulders. She started rubbing her back as she had during the three long weeks Mose spent in the hospital. It was a tender gesture that made Mose's heart rip in two. She didn't derve motherly love from someone who hadn't given birth to her.

"Mose, there's something we'd like to ask you." Mrs. Black started. "You don't have to give us an answer now, but I'd like you to think about it."

Jacob stopped chewing and flashed Mose a toothy grin. It was the same smile he wore on the day his parents agreed to take Mose in as a foster child.

"Bringing you home was one of the best decisions we've ever made. You've filled this house with love and laughter. Your kindness, resistance, and strength continue to amaze me." Mrs. Black said softly. "You may not have been here long, but we consider you part of our family. You deserve the money and everything else we can give you."

Mr. Black stood up and joined his wife behind Mose. "I can't imagine this house without you. We'd like to adopt you."

Really?" Mose asked. "Are you sure?"

Tears ran down Mose's cheeks. It had to be a cruel dream. People wanted to adopt cute little kids not brain-damaged teenagers covered in scars. In a few minutes, she would wake up, eat a kale based breakfast, and go back to wondering what she would do when the Blacks kicked her out.

Does Jacob want another pancake?" Mr. Black laughed. "Of course we're sure!"

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Black," Mose said. "I would be honored to be a part of your family."

"Welcome to the family," Jacob said, pancakes forgotten.

"You can call us mom and dad if you'd like," Mrs. Black said, blinking away tears of her own. "All our other children do."

"Okay mom," Mose said. "Thank you."

Mr. Black picked up the money and offered it to Mose. "Now that we're family will you let us give you a proper birthday present?"

Mose accepted the money with a smile. "Thank you, dad. Thank you for the money and everything else."


	8. Wolves, La Push, and Apologies

Alice dared to sneak one last peek in her rearview mirror before speeding around the corner. Jasper was standing on the front porch with the front door wide open. As always, his blank facial expression gave away no hints as to what was going on in that beautiful brain of his. Alice wished more than anything that she could have a redo of the past five minutes. Instead of saying what was really on her mind, she babbled on about the mall and other pointless things. She should have apologized and told Jasper how much she loved and missed him. She'd have to live the rest of her life knowing she'd lost the love of her life.

Alice flipped on her turn signal and turned left towards the mall. Seeing her bare left wrist nearly put her over the edge. That charm bracelet met everything to her. It was one of the few remaining ties she had to Bella. Wearing it reminded her of all the great times they'd shared. How could she have lost it? She'd searched her school and house top to bottom, but came up empty. Like Bella, the bracelet had vanished without a trace. Why couldn't people and things just stay where they were meant to be?

Alice made it to the mall in record time. She wasted no time rushing towards Pandora. Even a sale at Nordstrom, her favorite store, held no appeal. She was a woman on a mission. Bella could come home at any minute. She'd be traumatized from her experience. If she saw Alice wearing that charm bracelet she'd know that her best friend still cared about her. They'd find a way to overcome her trauma together.

Alice entered Pandora and started looking around. She felt none of the normal joy that came from being in one of her favorite stores.

"Alice!" Marissa, one of the cashers, exclaimed, "It's been weeks! We were starting to think you'd been kidnapped!"

"No way," Alice said with a wave of her hand. "No one would dare kidnap Alice Cullen. The local stores would go out of business in a month without me."

"Are you here to buy a Christmas present for Bella?

Alice fought back tears. "Not today."

Marissa didn't know what had happened. As far as she knew, Bella was still alive and well. Alice certainly hadn't stopped buying her presents. There were dozens of gifts wrapped and ready for Bella's welcome home party. Even Edward, who spend endless hours composing songs for his lost love, though it was a bit excessive.

"Do you remember the bracelet I gave Bella for her birthday last year?" Alice asked.

"Which one? Marissa asked. "You cleared out most of our inventory."

"The one with the sisters charm. I lost mine and I'd like to buy a replacement."

Marissa gave Alice a sympathetic look."I'd love to help you, but that bracelet has been discontinued. We don't have any more left in stock."

Alice pointed to a bracelet with an ugly wolf charm. "They discontinued a perfectly good piece of jewelry instead of that monstrosity? How does that make sense?"

Marissa shrugged. "You'd be surprised by how many of those we sell. I guess a lot of people prefer wild animals over their families."

Alice ran her fingers through her short hair. "This is a disaster. Bella is going to freak when she finds out I lost my bracelet."

Marissa patted Alice's hand. "I'm sure Bella will understand." Marissa unlocked the display case and handed Alice a pair of silver bracelets with matching heart charms. "How about these? I'll even engrave them for free."

Alice looked at the bracelets. They were beautiful, but not what she was looking for. Some things couldn't be replaced.

"Is there something wrong?" Marissa asked. "You can pick something else if you don't like these bracelets."

"No, they're beautiful. It's just that my charm bracelet had a lot of sentimental value. It's been a hard year and I was really hoping things would go my way for once."

"You could try the outlet mall in La Push," Marissa suggested. "It's a bit of a hike, but they may still have a few left."

Alice had a difficult time finding her way to La Push. She'd never been to that part of Washington before. Cell phone service was spotty and many of the roads looked like they were in the process of being assimilated into the forest. The houses were small and looked about one strong breeze away from collapsing. She locked her doors when she passed a small blue house with a pair of rusted motorcycles in the garage. La Push wasn't a place she wanted to stay any longer than she had to.

After a few more wrong turns, Alice made it to the mall. She double-checked that her car doors were locked and headed inside. She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Her Mercedes and designer purse stood out from the rusted pickups and faded jeans favored by the locals. She clutched her purse close to her chest and continued towards her destination. It would all be worth it if she found what she was looking for.

"What do you mean you can't find it!" Alice shouted. "I didn't come all this way to be disappointed!"

"I'm sorry," the cashier said with tears in her eyes. "Someone else must have sold it. Maybe you could try the mall in Forks. They might have a few left in stock."

"I just came from Forks! They sent me here!"

A crowd was gathering, but Alice didn't care. She needed that bracelet. The only thing standing in her way was an incompetent cashier.

"Did you check the back room?" Alice asked.

"Yes, it wasn't back there." The cashier sniffled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Alice snapped. "Keep looking until you find it!"

The cashier took a shaky breath and pointed to a wolf bracelet. "Maybe you'd like one of those. I bought one for my best friend's birthday."

Alice sneered at the bracelets. " That piece of garbage isn't what I came for. You'd better get your manager. I'd like to file a complaint."

"Is this woman bothering you, Renesmee?" said a deep voice.

Alice turned around and came face to face with a mountain of a man. He had fire in his eyes and hands the size of baseball gloves. One punch would probably send Alice flying across the room.

"No," said Alice. "I was just leaving."

"Good," said the man. "Is there anything else you'd like to say to my girlfriend?"

"No," Alice whispered. The man was a foot taller and a hundred pounds heavier than her. Saying anything else would be suicidal.

"How about an apology? The mad said with his burly arms crossed.

"Jacob, that's not necessary," said Renesmee. "I'm sure she's just having a bad day."

"That doesn't give her the right to throw a tantrum and treat others like garbage."

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered.

"What was that?" Jacob said. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm sorry Renesme," Alice said loud enough for the whole crowd to hear. "I'm sorry that I lost my temper and yelled at you."

Jacob nodded his head. "Good. Now be on your way."

Alice hightailed it out of the store before Jacob changed his mind and decided to snap her in half like a twig. Her heart skipped a beat. Bella was standing among the crowd. She was wearing blue jeans and a flannel shirt. It was a near-perfect copy of the outfit she'd worn they day they met.

"Bella!" Alice cried.

Alice pushed the crowd with tears streaming down her face. The bracelet no longer mattered. Bella was finally home. Everything would finally go back to normal.

Alice blinked and Bella was gone. A teenage boy with long black hair was standing in her place.

"Bella!" Alice shouted. "Bella, it's me, Alice! Where are you?"

She scanned the crowd and saw nothing but dozens of judgemental strangers clutching overstuffed shopping bags. Some were even recording her breakdown on their cellphones. Once again, Alice's mind had tricked her. Bella's kidnappers wouldn't have let her out for a shopping trip. It was a mirage, a manifestation of what she wanted most. Not caring who was watching, Alice sank to her knees and sobbed.


	9. Bribes, Books, and a Backpack

Napoleon was about to invade Russia when a perfectly manicured hand slammed the book closed. Startled, Jasper looked up and saw Alice sitting across from him. For the first time in months, she was wearing makeup and an outfit that didn't look like it had been slept in. Most shocking of all, she was smiling. It warmed his heart to see her happy. He thanked who or whatever had brought the old Alice back. He'd feared that beautiful grin of hers had disappeared forever along with Bella.

"Jasper," Alice exclaimed, vibrating with energy. "I've been trying to call you all weekend!"

Ms. Book, the aptly named school librarian, scowled and hushed her.

Alice gave Ms. Book a venomous look and lowered her voice. "You'll never guess what happened!"

Jasper tucked the book into his backpack. The research for his next reenactment would have to wait. Alice had his full attention. He'd seen the diplomatic smile she offered to teachers and her parents. This grin was different, more sincere. He hadn't seen her that happy since the day her older brother, Emmett, announced he'd gotten engaged. Jasper found himself mirroring her facial expression. Something big was happening. He was glad to be part of whatever that big thing was.

"You'll never guess what I saw at the mall!" Alice exclaimed.

Jasper's smile vanished. The mall? Seriously? He was expecting something life-changing not a sale at one of Alice's favorite stores.

"I didn't believe my eyes at first, but it's true." Alice continued, unaware of Jasper's growing annoyance "She was there!"

"Who was there," Jasper asked, praying it wasn't another actor from those stupid vampire movies.

"It was Bella!" Alice shouted, drawing the ire of Ms. Book. "She was in the La Push mall!" She's alive!"

Jasper rubbed his temples. This wasn't the first time one of the Cullen twins claimed to have seen Bella. During one of many hospital stays, Edward saw a brown-haired woman pass his room. He jumped out of bed and chased her down the hall. The woman turned out to be a janitor and Edward needed stitches to repair the damage caused by ripping out his IV. Edward didn't regret it one bit. He'd done it before and would do it again if there was even a remote possibility Bella had come back to him.

"How do you know it was her?" Jasper asked. "Did you talk to her?"

"No, but I have proof that it was her!" Alice produced a wrinkled photo from her purse. "I bribed the guards to let me take a look at the security footage from that day!"

Jasper was surprised to recognize the interior of the La Push mall. Alice always said outlet malls were where fashion went to die. What was she doing there?

Alice pointed to a pixelated figure at the edge of the crowd. "That's her!"

Jasper squinted. All he could make out was brown hair and a slim build. Those two physical traits described Bella and half of their class.

"I don't know," Jasper said. "Didn't Bella have longer hair?"

"Her kidnappers could have given her a haircut,"

Jasper took a closer look. "What's she holding? Is that a motorcycle helmet?"

"She had to get to the mall somehow!"

Jasper couldn't help but laugh. Bella had broken her arm riding a bicycle. Letting her anywhere near a motorcycle was asking for trouble.

"This isn't funny," Alice said, close to tears. "It's her, it has to be!"

Jasper took a deep breath. "I have a reenactment in La Push this weekend. I'll ask around. Maybe someone has seen her."

Asking a few questions wouldn't hurt. It was the least he could do after all the pain he'd inflicted on poor, innocent Alice.

Alice reached into her purse and placed another white envelope on the table. It was even more stuffed than the one from Edward.

"You'll need this," Alice said. "While people may not be willing to talk to you, I've found most people open right up to my good friend Benjamin."

"I don't need it," Jasper said, pushing the money back toward Alice. "I still have most of the money Edward gave me."

By most, Jasper meant all. He hadn't spent a single cent of Edward's money. He was planning on giving it back to him the following day. Agreeing to investigate Bella's disappearance had been a mistake. Edward would be better off hiring a real private investigator instead of a seventeen-year-old who could barely keep track of his Geometry homework.

"Either take it now or you'll find it in your locker later," Alice said.

Alice had bought Jasper a new computer last Christmas. While it pained him to do so, Jasper refused to accept it. $2,000 was way past the $30 limit they agreed to. He couldn't believe his eyes when he came home from work and found the computer set up on his desk. Alice had even managed to log him into Facebook and his school email account. If she could do that, slipping an envelope into his locker would be no problem.

Jasper relented and accepted the envelope. He needed to have a talk with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen about their children's spending habits.

"What did the principle say when you talked to her," Alice asked. "Has anyone tried to request her school records?"

Jasper sighed and hoped he wasn't about to add unnecessary fuel to the fire that was Alice's paranoia. " Do you remember that data hack last semester?"

Alice smirked. "How could I forget? They had to give us two full days"Your record wasn't the only one tapered with. Bella's entire file was destroyed. There's no longer any digital record that she ever set foot in Fork's High."

"Maybe the kidnappers did it," Alice leaned forward. "Maybe they created a new identity for her!" Alice jumped up and started pacing. "What about Bella's foster parents? Do they have any enemies? Someone angry enough to take Bella?"

"I'm headed there after school," Jasper said. "You can come with me if you'd like."

"Count me in," Alice said. "We'll have to make it quick though. Edward has a doctor's appointment at 4:30."

Jasper nodded solemnly. Edward's appointment wasn't a run of the mill check-up. After months of painful treatments, the day had finally come to review his latest scans and determine a surgical plan. The anxiety made Edward snippy during the day and restless at night. Everyone was praying that the doctor would have good news. Jasper feared any more treatments would send his best friend over the edge.

Jasper and Alice headed for Bella's former foster home after school. According to Bella, Mr. and Mrs. Mattis. Mr. Mattis ranked somewhere in the middle in terms of foster parents. Mr. Mattis worked at a car dealership and Mrs. Mattis stayed home to watch over their rotating crew of foster children. They rarely showed up to school events and didn't seem to care that Bella spent more time with the Cullens than at home. Based on their shiny new SUV and Bella's worn-out textbooks, Jasper figured they didn't foster kids out of the goodness of their hearts. He wondered how long it had taken them to realize Bella was missing.

Alice didn't hesitate a single second before pounding on the door. A worn-out Mrs. Mattis answered the door with a toddler glued to her leg opened the door. She was dirty sweatpants and an old Fork's High Cheerleading t-shirt. Her husband wasn't the only one who peaked in high school.

"We don't want any magazines, candy, or whatever your school is selling." She snapped.

"We're not selling anything ma'am," Jasper said. "We're here to ask you about Bella Dwyer."

"She hasn't come home from school yet," Mrs. Mattis said with her arms crossed. "You'll have to come back later."

"Bella hasn't come to school in over a year," Alice snapped. "That's why we're here."

"You're from child protective services, aren't you." Mrs. Mattis narrowed her eyes ".I told your partner last week, Bella is seventeen not seven. I can't force her to go to school."

"We're not from CPS," Jasper said. "We're Bella's friends. We haven't seen her in a while and want to make sure she's alright."

"When was the last time you saw her," Alice asked. "We haven't seen her since last December."

Mrs. Mattis scuffed. "It took you an entire year to go looking for her? Some friends you are."

"You don't know what we've been through in the last year." Alice's jaw tensed. "Jasper's mom lost her job right before she had a baby. Jasper had been working himself to death keeping his family afloat. To make matters worse, the baby will probably need heart surgery. That won't be cheap."

How did Alice know that? No one outside his family knew about the hole in Tessa's heart. Jasper hadn't even told Edward yet. Why worry everyone when there was a chance the hole would heal on its own?

"My twin brother has a brother has a brain tumor." Alice continued. "He may not live to see high school graduation. I may not make it to graduation either. I'm one missed homework assignment away from being forced to repeat junior year."

Jasper was shocked. Alice had always been at the top of their class. He knew her grades had suffered, but he didn't know the situation was so dire. Why hadn't she said something? He would have gladly helped her study. He would have even done her homework if she was feeling overwhelmed. All she had to do was ask.

Mrs. Mattis glanced at Alice's hot pink nails. "You have time to do your nails. How busy could you possibly be?"

Alice took a step forward with a murderous look in her eyes. Jasper jumped in before the situation could escalate any further.

"Would you mind if we took a look at Bella's room." He asked with a hand on Alice's tense shoulder. "Maybe Bella left a note or a clue to where she went."

"Do you have a warrant?" Mrs. Mattis asked.

"No, but-"

"Then you're not coming inside. I suggest you leave before my husband wakes up. He doesn't take kindly to trespassers."

"The envelope," Alice whispered into Jasper's ear.

With $400 in hand, Mrs. Mattis led Jasper and Alice to the basement bedroom that had once been Bella's. The room contained a desk, a dresser, and a twin bed. Bella's books stood in alphabetical order on the desk. Her shoes were lined up in two straight rows in front of the closet. Jasper ran his hand across the dresser. There wasn't a speck of dust to be found.

"Bella is fine." Mrs. Mattis said. "As you can see, there's not a thing out of place."

That was the problem. Bella, or "Hurricane Bella as Edward called her, wouldn't have lasted five minutes in a room like that. She left projects half done and liked her things out where she could see them.

"She hasn't been here in months, has she?" Alice said, looking at the perfectly made bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mrs. Mattis said. "Bella was here this morning before school."

"Really?" Jasper picked up Bella's backpack. "You're telling me she left all her school supplies behind.

Mrs. Mattis, who refused to set foot in the bedroom, shrugged. "She can be a bit forgetful at times."

Jasper sighed and gave her four more crisp hundred dollar bills. "How long has it really been?"

Mrs. Mattis stuffed the money into the pocket of her sweatpants. "It was sometime around Halloween or maybe Thanksgiving. She wasn't around for Christmas. I would have remembered that."

"When did you report her missing?" Alice asked.

Mrs. Mattis looked down at the floor. "We needed the money. The checks would have stopped coming if anyone found out she wasn't living here anymore."

The edges of Jasper's vision turned black. "Most people who go missing are dead after the first 48 hours. Bella has been gone for over a year!" How could you sacrifice her life for a few hundred dollars a month!"

"Bella isn't used to living in a home with rules and consequences. Sometimes she runs away when things don't go her way. ." Mrs. Mattis said. "She usually goes to stay with her boyfriend. You should talk to him, maybe he's seen her."

"She's dating my brother," Alice said. "He hasn't seen her in a year. He's worried out of his mind!"

"I don't know what else to tell you," Mrs. Mattis said. "If Bella wanted to come home she would have done so by now.."

Alice sniffed. "She was my best friend. She wouldn't have left without saying goodbye."

"Maybe you weren't as close as you thought."

"Come on Alice, let's go home," Jasper said quietly. "We'll head to the hospital. Maybe they still have the security from the night she disappeared."

Jasper and Alice didn't say a single word the entire way home. How was it possible no one knew Bella was missing? What if something horrible had happed? Any evidence would be long gone. Mrs. Mattis was right. They were horrible friends. If they ever found Bella they'd have a lot of explaining to do. Jasper wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to them again.


	10. Bullies, Cannon Balls, and Beasts

"_I hope mom knows how to treat frostbite." _Mose thought bitterly as she rubbed her hands and stomped her feet for warmth. She'd been outside for less than fifteen minutes and was already numb from the cold. What had Mr. Kane been thinking? It was the coldest November on record, yet he had the entire sophomore class outside watching some stupid reenactment. Could it be a punishment for their lackluster performance on the last pop quiz or calling him "crazy Kane?" Whatever his reasons were, Mose hoped he'd admit defeat and let them go home. Ten more minutes, and they'd all be defrosting with their Thanksgiving turkeys.

Hoping hot chocolate would stop her body temperature from going any lower, Mose headed to the concessions line. Unfortunately, everyone else seemed to have the same idea. The line stretched around the building and into the parking lot. It would take forever to get to the front.

Mose looked over at the field where a group of guys was setting up. Half were in confederate greys and the other half wore union blue. Her eyes were drawn to the youngest guy on the confederate side. His hat was slightly crooked on his head of curly blonde hair.

"_The Major," _whispered something deep in her mind.

Mose froze. How strange. The guy couldn't have been more than 17. There was no way he was the one in charge. The guy looked up and shouted something Mose couldn't hear. Embarrassed to be caught staring, Mose abandoned the line and went to find her friends.

Mose walked over to the base of a large tree where the rest of her classmates had gathered. She stopped a few yards away when she noticed Jane Whitefeather and Ana Rivers. What were they doing there? They weren't even sophomores.

"Do you think Mose even knows what the Civil War is?" Jane asked with a sneer.

"I dddoubt it. " Ana said, teeth chattering. "She doesn't even remember who her real parents are."

Mose knew more about the Civil War than the two of them combined. Someone somewhere had taught her everything from South Carolina seceding to the Battle of Palmito Ranch. Maybe it was the same person who taught her how to play hot cross buns on the piano and braid hair. Whoever it was, Mose hoped she'd get the chance to thank them someday. Weekends were a lot more fun when she didn't have to worry about studying for Mr. Kane's exams.

"I bet her parents are circus freaks or something," Jane said with a high pitched giggle. "Who else would make a baby that ugly." She made eye contact with Mose. "And what's up with the name Moses?" Jane asked. "Out of all the names in the world that's what she picks? A boy's name? Who does something like that?"

Ana snorted. "The same person who's best friends with a kid named after the loch ness monster."

"Nessie's parents should have named her after Dracula. I've never met someone who makes a snowman look tan."

Mose curled her fingers into a fist. Stealing textbooks and starting rumors was one thing, but making fun Nessie crossed a line. Nessie had never done anything to them or anyone else. It was far past time someone put those wanna be barbies in their place. Mose was debating which one to attack first when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go," Jake said. "They're not worth it."

As always, Jake was right. Jane's grandfather was one of the elders who voted against Mose staying in La Push. He'd love nothing more than to see her get into trouble. Attacking his precious granddaughter would be all the cause needed to request a re-vote. Only this time, he'd be sure the other elders were on his side.

"Those rhymes with bitches are just jealous," Nessie said, placing her hand on Mose's other shoulder. "You should have seen the look on Jane's face when you crossed the finish line."

Mose smirked. She would never forget the most satisfying day of her life. She beat the school mile run record by a full five seconds. Jane had been trying since freshman year and had never even come close. To add insult to injury, the school put Mose's trophy in a case three feet away from her locker. Every day started and ended with a reminder of her failure.

"I believe it was something like this," Jacob said twisting his face into an expression that would have been right at home in The Scream.

"No, no, it was more like this." Nessie bared her teeth like a wolf. "I swear she growled when coach Clearwater announced your time."

Mose laughed. "No way."

Nessie snorted. "Yes, way. I thought she was going to have an aneurysm."

Mose jumped when a cannon fired.

"_Are you hit?"_

Mose felt hot. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get enough air in her lungs.

"Mose," are you okay?" Nessie asked somewhere in the distance.

"Bella!" someone cried.

Mose needed to get out of there. She'd never live down having a panic attack in front of the entire sophomore class. The woods. If she got into the woods she could find somewhere to hide until the attack subsided. She tore off her coat and ran towards the tree. She could hear Nessie and Jake screaming for her to come back, but she didn't dare stop. If she stopped the darkness would creep in and never let go.

Mose heard something crashing through the trees behind her. It must have been Jake. Nessie would never have made it this far into the woods without breaking an ankle. Mose pushed her legs to go faster. If Jake caught her he'd be forced to watch his new sister spiral out of control. He didn't deserve that, not after all he did for her in the last year. Mose tripped over a fallen branch. The world around her became a kaleidoscope of brown and white. She braced herself for impact hoping she wouldn't end up in a cast this time.

Mose came to her senses at the bottom of a hill. She was waist-deep in ice-cold water. Her head and left ankle ached. She hoped none of her bones were broken. The last cross-country meet of the semester was just three days away and there wasn't a chance in hell she was letting Jane win. She was about to cry out for help when a dark shape rose out of the water. The monster, or whatever it was, lunged for her legs.

"Bella," it moaned.

"Stay back," Mose screamed, kicking the creature in what she hoped was its groin. The creature screeched and sunk back into the water. Knowing it wouldn't stay down for long, Mose heaved herself out of the water and ran away. She didn't stop running until she saw the mailbox at the end of her driveway.


End file.
